Dates
by hardyyun
Summary: Casey sees Sam fight and is immediately intrigued by him. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

Never had I been so intrigued or turned on by a guy before. I could honestly say that I had never had this type of feeling for a man before. Except seeing him take out and armed man with bare hands much like I would have done… well that was something I never thought I'd see.

His name was Sam and he refused to tell me his last name. I respected that, heck I understood that. The fact he had a secret part of him made me feel even more intrigued. I decided to go for, why wait around? It wasn't like I couldn't handle being told no. So after we made it out of the warehouse and before he vanished I asked him out. He seemed kinda taken aback by it. "Look… uh?" Sam said "Oh I'm John."

I said. We shook hands and he continues "Look John, I don't think I've ever been asked out by a guy before…. But I guess … sure. Why not." He says shrugging. "Meet at the café down the street at 5?" He nods and walks away. I don't even try to hide the fact that I watched his ass as he walked away from me."

It was the most awkward date ever. He barely talked to me during the date. He didn't look at me at all and He ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. After I tried to get him to look at me, but he didn't. "Hey I'm sorry about the date. If you don't want to go on another one that's fine. At least we had this one." He finally looked at me "It sucked. I was just mostly … I felt weird." He said. I nodded "That's okay.

I hope you have a good day." I turned and walked away. I felt a bit upset, but at the same time that was understandable. I stopped when I heard him calling me. I turn "Meet here again. I like doing things right. I want a redo." I nod and continue on. I was less excited for this date because I feared it would be the same thing again.

Sure enough at the beginning he didn't look at me. "Sam… if you don't wanna be here I don't wanna make you." He looked at me and took a deep breath "Let's go somewhere else." "Sure." I say. He stands up pays the bill and we leave. I follow him down the street and he turns into a small ally way.

He knocks on a door and it opens. We enter and I can hear music. I don't question him as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. We start dancing first about a foot and a half apart. The more we dance the closer we ended up. Towards the end of the song "Planetary go" we ended up being inches apart dancing. It was great. He had his hands on my hips and we were swaying around like crazy.

At the end of the song he kissed me. It was hot even though we were both sweaty and tired. It felt right, not like most of the kisses I had. I felt a hint of his tongue on my lips before he pulled away. We continued to dance after that and I couldn't stop smiling. It was a much better date. Once we left we were both tired, so we ended the date with plans for more.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how did your date go?" my brother asked as I walked in. Of course he was still up. It was like 2 in the morning, but Dean is nosy as Cas. "It was… better then the first." I said as I walked in and tossed my jacket on the edge of my bed. "Does that mean it went well?" Dean asked as he took a bit of a cheeseburger. "I've never been out with a guy before, so I don't have anything to compare it to… we did kiss." Dean grinned "Right on man" he said with a mouthful of burger. I sighed "It didn't feel gross, but it was a lot different than kissing a girl." Dean nodded "Well I can't help you there…." I gave him a look "Well maybe you should go out with a guy and let me know."

Dean laughed "I'll do that as soon as someone actually hits on me." "You have never gotten hit on by a guy?" Dean shrugged "I exude straight guy fumes". I laughed and kicked my shoes off "Well we made plans to go out again before we leave." Dean nodded "Well maybe you'll figure out how you feel this time." I shrugged "maybe". I headed to the shower and thought of nothing except the kiss and John. I decided a second kiss would have to happen for me to make sure I knew what I felt. If it turned out I was into it at least I knew Dean would be for it.

* * *

We had decided to just go to the movies. It wasn't traditionally a place adults would go, but dinner hadn't gone well either times, so a movie it was. We decided on watching Friday the 13th. I bought the tickets and he covered all snack expenses. Wasn't that how it went anyways? I have to say seeing a scary movie with someone who didn't scream at ever scary scene was great.

Dean could handle real life monsters but when it came to scary movies he was a pansy. John on the other hand was calm. In a way it made me like him more. Right as the credits started to roll I stood up, but John pulled me back down. Before I could ask him what was up he kissed me. It caught me off guard so it got my heart pumping faster. It was exhilarating. I kissed him back and even did that cheesy move where you place your hand on the other's face. It surprisingly made John more into the kiss.

The kiss most likely would have continued if it wasn't for a group of teens coming by and suddenly shouting "oh nasty" or "oh gross". They had several versions of that phrase. I didn't care, and when I saw John's smile I could see he was above commenting. We stood up to leave as the group continued to make gagging noises at us. John reached out to grab my hand. We walked right by the group with smiles on our face as we held hands. Things were defiantly falling into place.


End file.
